1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to content sharing, and more particular, to generating a mosaic based on user-created content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content sharing websites account for some of the most popular websites today. Generally, content sharing websites allow users to post content and share posted content with other users. For example, a user may upload a user-created video to a content sharing website, and then share the uploaded video with other users. Furthermore, a number of content sharing websites also allow users to create new content, which can then be shared with other users of the site. As an example, a content sharing website may enable users to create images using the website, and then share the created images with other users of the website.
Similar to other websites, content sharing websites have an interest in presenting content on their websites to users in an interesting way. One method of presenting a plurality of images is by building a mosaic using images from the content sharing website. Such mosaics may be created based on a reference image and in such a way that the completed mosaic resembles the reference image. For example, for a mosaic divided into a plurality of grid locations, each of the images used in the mosaic may occupy a portion of the grid. Images may then be inserted into the mosaic and arranged in such a way that the completed mosaic resembles the associated reference image.